Misery Business
by RavenGrayson91
Summary: Fanfiction inspired on Paramore's song. Raven was about to tell Robin how she feels towards him BUT some alien princess stabs her right on her back. Rae/Rob/St. R&R! i suck at summaries XP
1. Prologue

**Misery business.**

Inspired by Paramore's song.

**I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.**

The baffled and distressed girl was lying on her bed, her face pressed tightly against her pillow. Crying madly, sobbing frantically and moaning desperately; not believing what she had seen a couple of hours ago. Every tear that rolled down her cheeks was filled with rage, abhorrence and even worst, pain. To be more specific, heart brokenness pain. A knife of perfidy had been stabbed right on the middle of her back and was causing trouble among her messy emotions. She removed the cushion from her face and stared blankly at the ceiling. _I can't believe she did it! She knew I loved him… she knew I was going to tell him today…she was part of the plan! Damn that fucking alien princess! _Her mind was swirling, her thoughts were sailing along a river without any course. The movie was played again and again inside her head.

--FlAsHbAcK--

"Star… do you think the plan will work?" she asked her timidly.

"Of course my friend! I'm convinced friend Robin will be truly happy to know you like him back" the red-haired answered in her pathetic naïve voice.

_Later that afternoon__…_

Raven was pacing nervously behind the main room's door. Robin was talking to Starfire at the moment as it was intended. The plan was as it follows: her Tamaraniana friend was going to make a little introduction with the boy wonder, and then when the signal was given (a knock on the wall) Raven had to enter… and act. The empath was playing anxiously with a lock of her purple hair. She finally heard it… a quite discreet knock on the wall. She breathed in and opened the door. Oh how she wished she didn't. Starfire saw her entering the main room and caught Robin by his jaw and… kissed him. All raven could think of was to run, to go away, to wake up from this nightmare. This couldn't be happening.

--EnD oF fLaShBaCk—

**I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.**

**Wooohoo end of the prologue… hope u liked the whole ideaaaa ) please read&review and let me know what u think bout it.**


	2. Chapter 1: Rainbows & Butterflies

Chapter one is up! Thanks to the first 5 reviewers this chapter's for you raerobgal, dARKgIRLrAVENgRAYSON14, liliac gurl, AngelblazeRobRae, ravenstarglazer and for Arenittaa who's reading it as well… ENJOY!

_I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS OR PARAMORE'S SONG!_

**When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.**

One day had passed since the incident with Starfire and Robin, it was late on the afternoon. Raven was in her bed, covered with the soft bluish sheets. Someone knocked on the door. She hesitated for a while but then headed to the door, walking numbly, feet stuck to the floor. What else? She had nothing else to lose. When she reached the door's threshold she vacillated but before she could think further a voice spoke.

"Hey, Raven? Um, it's, like, almost nightfall and you haven't come out of your room since yesterday. Anything you wanna talk about?" she then finally opened the door.

"Beast Boy I—" she intended to say but collapsed on the cold floor, crying dreadfully.

"Hey, what's wrong? Tell me Rae, why are you crying?" the changeling asked softly kneeling at her side.

"I—somebody broke it" she whispered between sobs

"Who broke what? Tell me please!" he inquired as he strayed gently her lavender hair.

"I loved him and then she…" before she could continue she saw him standing on the corridor staring at her, with his pathetic traffic light costume and a very concerned look upon his face. She instantly stood up and rushed into her room, closing the door shut in their faces. Beast Boy finally understood… Raven was in love with Robin but now he was dating Star! But Star was supposed to help Raven with Robin! Wow. (That was a very superior & quick thought Beast Boy! You get a cookie! Just kidding)

"You'd better talk to her dude" the green titan said as he left.

"Yeah… sure" the spike head said as he rubbed his back. He breathed in and knocked softly on the door.

"Hey, Raven" he called softly. Raven wished to be gone, but she couldn't. Anyway she could handle this… well at least that's what she thought. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, no problem" E_verything's fine! Everything's full of magical rainbows, colorful flying ponies and dancing glittered butterflies! It's just that my whole world is falling apart, my emotions are going crazy and my best friend betrayed me and is now dating you!_ "What makes you think something's wrong?"

"Um maybe because you were crying, and when you saw me you came in here and—" before the boy wonder could continue his data of facts analysis she opened the door and faked a smile.

"I already told you Robin, everything's fine!" she stated trying to make her words credible

"Yeah and the flying stuff is a proof that 'everything's fine', right?" he told her sarcastically pointing at her room.

"I—" she turned around and saw the disaster her emotions were causing. The books were flying around, her potions were being tossed up and down in the air and the light bulbs were turning off and on "I need to be alone" she spitted and attempted to close the door but he placed one of his boots on the doorsill, preventing the door from shutting completely. He sighed deeply.

"Raven, I'm sick of repeating this to you but, we have a bond, remember? And I can feel what you're feeling more than ever! You are not just another member of the team, you are _my_ best friend. You can trust me and you know you can't lie to me. I'll live you alone now but I—I just want you to know, I'm still here… you know if you need me or something" and with that last confession he stepped into her room and embraced her tenderly. The objects that were soaring around returned to where they were. The books to the shelves, the potions to the stands and the light bulbs… well they shattered into millions of crystals. Raven looked him in the eye

"Robin I—" but before she could go further a red haired peered from the outside of the room and almost stepped in, a bit overwhelmed by the scene she was staring at.

"Friends what are you doing? You can't exchange the hugs and kisses with her boyfriend Robin, because that's what couples like we do, am I correct?" she inquired in her naïve and phony voice.

"Don't worry Star we were just—" Beast Boy came into scene before Robin could explain what was going on.

"Yeah… cool down Star… and don't worry 'cause Raven's dating Speedy so that's why she has been a little bit…" he was going to use the word 'creepy' but he tried to use a better one "unstable". The empath's eyes grew wide at the green titan's justification, especially at the words 'dating' and 'Speedy', but then understood. How could he have invented a relationship between _her_ and _Speedy_. The egocentric archer that was the most look–a-like Robin person on earth! He was only trying to help and— well at least this could be a good idea to forget Robin. Oh come on! She couldn't forget him! Damn! Damn! Damn!

WOOHOOoOoO! Hope you liked it! And Vicky… SPEEDY! Lol

Cyaa, please review it makes me keep writing!


	3. Chapter 2: Bb's Master Plan

Sorry… I had this written weeks ago but I was too lazy and busy to pass it to my pc :S please be patient I began school two weeks ago and I have tons of homework and tests already…

_I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS OR PARAMORE'S SONG!_

_**I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.  
I waited eight long months,**_

"Beast Boy I can't believe you told him I was dating Speedy!" the goth titan stated heatedly.

"C'mon Rae, I'm sure _my_ plan will work. Besides, it will distract you a bit from him" the green changeling said and noticing her look he added "well at least for a while and—"

"I'm not sure at all B, I think Raven has to talk with that spike head or else, I'll talk to him. No one hurts my lil' sis'" Cyborg interrupted Beast Boy's master plan.

"But he is not the problem. Starfire is! She betrayed me, when I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth. I guess I just have to accept the facts, she's pretty and naïve and—"

"We won't give up Rae. Trust me, my plan _will_ work!" Beast Boy snapped her

"Uh-Oh" Cyborg mumbled

"What do you mean by 'uh-oh'" Raven inquired coldly

"Um we forgot to tell her that _he is_ coming tonight" he answered back a bit nervous

"Are you talking about who I think you two are talking about?"

"No—yes… well, yeah. So we better start with step two" the green titan said morphing into an octopus. Raven threw them a deathly glare

"We know you won't like this, BUT it's for your own good girl!" Cyborg declared.

"Let the extreme makeover begin!!!!" Beast Boy said rubbing his hands, well his tentacles as he laughed evilly "Mwahahahahaha!"

—_2 HOURS LATER—_

"Say hello to the new Raven!!!!"

"Wow, nice work BB"

"Umm, guys, I really appreciate what you are doing but I don't think this will work, plus, what should I do with Speedy?" the dark titan said uncomfortably staring at herself in the mirror

"I never thought I'd say this Rae but grass stain's right" Cyborg confessed

"_Thanks_. And don't worry, you look great, seriously… and about the red head, I told him everything so relax and go…" the green changeling stated

"Shine sis! He'll pick you up in about" the half robot teen said looking at his watch "In about fifteen minutes, so you better go wait for him at the main room girl"

"Thank you guys" she sighed as she entered the main room.

"O—M—G…Rae—you look—stunning" the traffic light costumed leader managed to say now wearing a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt as she walked in. Robin was waiting for Starfire so they could leave.

Raven was wearing a gorgeous dark red strapless dress that went just above her knees. Her purple hair was tied up in a loose bun (Cyborg had modified her hair cells so now it was below her shoulders). The black high hills she was using complimented the entire outfit perfectly.

"Thanks" she said in a thin shy voice. She could feel the heat rising through her pale pinkish cheeks, turning them red.

"Robin, are you ready to leave to the big place of the motion pictures?" Starfire said as she entered the main room in her bright pink dress and boots. "Oh! Is friend Raven coming with us too? Is this a date for the four?"

"I don't think so Star… Raven has to stay in case something happens while we are out"

"I think that's definitely not going to happen bird boy" Speedy said as he entered

"Yeah dude, she has the same right as you two to go out today. We can keep all under control 'round here" Beast Boy interrupted

"Hi guys" the archer said noticing Cy and Beast Boy. "See ya' all later. Let's go Rae" he finished as he took her hand

"Woah woah, I'm not finished yet" the leader said regaining his cocky attitude

"C'mon spike head! Let the have some fun!" Cyborg prompted in

"Yeah sparky's right! Everything's under control here too Robin. Kidflash and Jinx are covering Speedy so... no problem, he has _my_ permission to go out with her" bee suddenly appeared on the main screen.

"Fine. It's about 8.30… I want you both back at 10pm"

"What? The movie isn't even over by then! I'll be back before 12, don't worry" Raven confronted him

"Glorious! We are going to the movies too!" Starfire screamed with joy

"Great" Raven muttered.

"We better go Rae" Speedy held her hand tighter

"Don't let go of my hand, ok?"

"Sure I won't" he said and with this they both morphed into a black raven and disappeared into thin air.

"Let's go Star" Robin said as he stared with jealousy at the spot where they had vanished and then headed to the garage.

"Boohay!" Cyborg screamed as he heard the r-cycle speeding away

"Yeah dude! I told you my plan was a masterpiece"

"Wow, that's a long word B… nice work!" (Oh poor bb, he's truly smart, isn't he?)

"Now, step 1: a guy… done! Step 2: an extreme makeover… done! Step 3: a date… done! On with step 4: EXTREME JELAUSY! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

**PLEASE REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT U THINK! IT REALY KEEPS ME ON WRITING! **

**ravenGRAYSOn91**


	4. Chapter 3: Night Time

Raven was unconsciously enjoying her date

Raven was unconsciously enjoying her date. Speedy was really funny and incredibly smarter than she thought he was. They ate pizza and laughed at nonsense random ideas… they were now looking for a pair of sits when some black haired boy caught sight of them, they were already located in their respective places now. He could swear he saw the dark vixen smiling at the red haired archer… _damn it! Why the hell was he so concerned about her? She was her friend… her best friend… even closer if that was possible… damn it again._ Robin's thoughts were interrupted by Starfire's whispers of joy because the movie was about to begin…

Robin couldn't even focus on the movie… just being behind those two drove him mad. _They keep giggling and… messing around with each other and grr…hang on, where did that come from? _Robin's thoughts were interrupted again but Starfire wasn't the cause. Something had caught his attention suddenly, he felt as if an iron crowd was pressing his heart, he couldn't breath; he wanted to scream and kick his ass! Speedy was pretending to stretch up a bit and was about to place his arm around her shoulder… _Wait a minute!? I'm not supposed to be concerned about her love life! _Out of the blue he began to cough… or at least he was trying to pretend to cough… loud and shrill. _What the hell is wrong with you Robin!?_ The boy wonder mentally slapped himself but it was too late, Raven and Speedy where facing him… he was smiling while she had a dull frown across her face, then she looked back at the screen, resting her head on the archer's shoulder and cuddled in her sit. Robin was now fuming; the empath could sense his stress and smiled to herself. Starfire just pretended to be interested on the movie, although she noticed her boyfriend's deathly glares towards the other couple.

It was nearly three am, although he tried and tried, Robin couldn't sleep. Raven was somehow trapped inside his mind or he trapped her there. Everytime he managed to drift his mind along a random thought, there she was. Levitating gracefully in his cocky brain. He got up of his bed and headed towards the kitchen, maybe a middle night tea could calm him down. _Damn it! Here she's again! I'm gonna go crazy! _He entered the main room and held his breath, he saw her lying on the couch, sleeping, an open book laid on her chest. The boy wonder approached her silently and stared at the resting vixen. He identified some tear trails along her pale cheeks, he breathed out heavily. He sat at her side and placed her head on his lap when suddenly, unconsciously she wrapped her arms around him. Robin quivered at her touch but then relaxed… _I know I tried to hide this, I thought I was confused…I thought she didn't like me back… but now… I'm really sure about it… I'm in love with her. I'm in love with Raven Roth!! _

Before he could think about it, he had fallen asleep… oh poor Robin he didn't know what tragic events would take place next morning

MWAHAHAHAHA I KNOW… it's short but that's what I could come up with.. please review, I really appreciate them… keeps me writing .. Really! Sorry this took so much time but I'm drowning with homework, etc. this week I have 6 tests! Oh my, well enjoy, let me know what u think about it!


	5. Chapter 4: Wakey Wakey!

Raven lazily opened and then closed her eyes

Wohoooo screams and jumps around I'm back sooner than I expected! Yesterday instead of studying I was completely inspired and wrote this… hope you like it! Thanks for all the reviews! This chapter goes for: animeprincess619, dARKgIRLrAVENgRAYSON14, 718darkstar, Alekin, AngelblazeRobRae, RavenRobinGirl, LynetteRowan, liliac gurl, raerobgal, Darkensecrets, ravenstarglazer and VickiRadcliffe91 aka ARenittaa from youtube! I know… English is not my first language but I know it since I was three and I attend a British school since then so I hope this 13 years of English are well reflected on this fanfiction ) hope you also liked the trailer I did for this … on with the story! SIT DOWN; RELAX & ENJOY!

Raven lazily opened and then closed her eyes. She then realized she had fallen asleep while she was pretending to read in the main room. _Damn that boy wonder, all that's happening to me is his fault. Well not entirely his fault… Starfire's too. _The dark empath had been crying since she arrived back to the tower. This was not only because it was annoying for Robin but also to herself. The date with Speedy had been great and now she was really confused about it. She was falling for him but just because she wanted to forget that spike head! She couldn't hurt Speedy, he was a really good friend and it was not part of Beast Boy's brilliant plan to wound his position. Then, after thinking of last night she realized it. The couch was too oddly…comfortable. She lazily turned her head only to found a… male body… next… to her. She screamed. Robin's eyes shot open

"How… dare… you… you piece of"

"Rae I can explain I—"

"Don't call me that!" she shouted throwing the sofa's cushions at him

"What the—Raven I'm sorry ok? Let me explain what happened!" he said avoiding the pillows although one hit his face

"It's your entire fault boy blunder! I'm leaving!" she said as she stormed out of the main room.

"Great, why I have the feeling that this is going to be a great day? Raven!" he said rubbing his face and then heading to her room. Before he could take another step a black energy barrier blocked his way. Raven reappeared in the main room, the barrier dissolved into thin air abruptly making him trip with air (pathetic really).

"You have five minutes to give me a coherent explanation of what happened last night or I'm moving with the titans east in this instant" she stated coldly avoiding his eyes.

"What are you—?"

"Ehem… four minutes, thirty seconds…"

"Ok… fine. I'll tell you now, fine?" she nodded and he proceeded "It was three a.m. and I couldn't manage to get myself to sleep. Something really annoying was stuck inside my head, trust me, it was truly but beautifully annoying though. So, I decided to go to the kitchen and have a cup of tea… just to try something else than tossing around in my sheets and relax a bit. I sat on the couch and then realized you were there. When I stood up to leave you alone _you_ caught me in your arms and pinned me down. End of story"

"You? Tea? How could—? And why didn't you pull apart from my grip? I'm not very strong you know" she tried to process what he said as her cheeks turned crimson with embarrassment.

"I didn't… because I didn't want to wake you up, especially after noticing the trails of tears on your cheeks"

"You should have Robin… it's complicated you know… what if someone would have seen us?" she said trying to calm down a bit

"What's wrong with that?"

"Oh Azar… you are really thickheaded. Think of Starfire and Speedy Robin!"

"You are too…" he mumbled

"What did you say?"

"Nothing… you're right Rae"

"How dare you say that to me!?"

"You said that to me too"

"Arg… you don't understand! You chose to be with her you can't be messing around with me!"

"Why not?" he asked pushing her even more closer to the edge although he knew she would be mad

"Because we, I mean I… we're nothing… we are – Don't even think about it" she screeched as he was about to place a hand on her shoulder

"Shh you'll wake up everybody and then will be in big trouble"

"Don't try to hush m—" Raven's screaming was interrupted by Robin's lips brushing softly on hers. She couldn't fight it, she couldn't resist. But this was wrong, way wrong. She pulled apart and slapped him right across his face.

"We're nothing" she said as she ran into her room, her eyes filled with tears menacing to roll down in any minute. Starfire entered the main room and crashed into her. The empath gave her a deathly glare and rushed out of the room, still wearing her pajamas. The alien stared coldly at the guy in red boxers standing in front of her.

"I can explain Star… I really can"

LOL… Well, what are you waiting for? You want more? Well just click on the pretty purple box and leave a review!! See ya soon guys!!

RavenGrayson


	6. Chapter 5: Twist of dawn

Starfire's and Robin's relationship was tearing apart

THIS CHAPTER GOES TO: darkrosedevon, raerobgal, liliac gurl, RavenRobinGirl, ravenstarglazer, dARKgIRLrAVENgRAYSON14, sad raven, VickiRadcliffe91, 718darkstar, animeprincess619… ENJOY!!

Starfire's and Robin's relationship was tearing apart. The past eight months had been getting worst and worst. They were bored of each other; they were tired of each other: their obsessions, their trust, their hopes, their fears, and their long to find their true love. Raven was still 'dating' Speedy; they had a great time together. They would usually hang out with Cyborg and Beast Boy too. The empath tried to forget the boy blunder, but although she tried and tried, she was only falling more from him, deeply and secretly.

Raven sat on the roof, meditating after a night of fast sleep, and beautiful nightmares that only showed who she most loved. The early morning wind was running along her mauve hair, making it twirl and twist, float and stay still as the airstreams blew. The daybreak was beautiful, she could sense it… her eyes were closed as she stared beyond her thoughts. Her mind was swirling along a calm stream when he popped into her mind. There he was again… dreaming or thinking about her. After the kiss they shared a couple of months ago, he could easily go in and out of her mind, like a little robin going in and out of his little nest, damn the stupid comparison. Although she could notice when he was there she could not take him out of her head. He was now really nervous, anxious, tense but most of all fearful. Something was wrong with him, something truly wrong. Then she sensed him. The door opened. She breathed in deeply and pretended as if no one was there; she ignored him for the first time ever. For her surprise he didn't speak. She peered through one of her eyes and then saw him collapse on the floor.

"Damn it! Robin are you ok? Robin please speak to me!?" she said kneeling at his side. "Robin you're scaring the shit out of me right now, this better not be a stupid joke or I'll—Robin! Please! Wake up!" tears formed in her eyes as she placed her small hand on his cold cheek "You'll be ok… right? Please tell me you…" she breathed in as tears rolled feverishly down her cheeks. Her hands began to heal him; he was surrounded by a blue aura. His eyes weakly opened, trying to focus on who was next to him.

"Rae? I—I" he managed to say but the empath placed a finger on his lips, hushing him.

"You need to rest boy blunder" as she said this, Robin grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. Raven shivered.

"Rae I—we're done" her eyes widened at his words, a tear slipped down her cheek again. "I mean… Starfire and I… Speedy told me what really happened eight months ago… I love you Rae, will you…" she placed again her finger on his lips softly and kissed his forehead.

"We'll talk about that later… now… I'll take you to the hospital wing, ok?"

"Fine" he said as he managed to stand (with her help of course). They reached the infirmary and when she was about to help him to lie down on the bed he turned and, recovering his strength and his cockiness, he pinned her down and stared at her, face to face on top of her, he could breath her air and she could breath his. Raven was petrified. Eyes shot open deepened in his, lost in his eyes. They stared at each other for a sore minute, he smirked, she remained speechless. The next thing she felt where his lips brushing fervently against hers. She could feel her emotions going wild every second that went by, for the first time ever, she didn't care what was happening with them, she was too nicely stunned by what was happening that she forgot about everything… everything: Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, her powers, her emotions, Speedy, the city, the tower, the country, the world, the universe… everything. They pulled away from their kiss… air… stupid and useless air.

"Robin I—" but before she could say something more, Robin's lips were pressing against hers once more. She spoke through his lips "I can't lie… Rob… you're the only for me" hearing this he pulled part

"You are my only one too" and they kissed again… and again… as if this was the last day of their lives, the last moment in time. The door shot open

"Did I tell you? Or did I tell you?" Beast Boy said happily from the door's threshold, next to him Cyborg stared gladly dumbfounded at the young lovers. Robin and Raven broke away from their kiss and from their random position.

"Yeah B, your plan was indeed a masterpiece, wasn't it sis?" The half robot teen said teasing her.

"Umm… yes" the girl answered timidly, her cheeks had turned crimson red as Robin's.

"But what about Star?" Speedy popped in

"We're done b—what the hell about you?!" the traffic light costumed boy asked astonished

"I was…"

"Part of the plan" Beast Boy concluded "Let's go get some breakfast!"

As soon as everyone left the infirmary, Robin stole a quick soft kiss from Raven's pale lips, and she stole it back.

**I waited eight long months she finally set him free**

**I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me**

WOHOO! I CAN'T BELIEVE I COULD CONTINUE THIS!! I WAS REALLY IN THE MIDDLE OF A WRITER'S BLOCK… YAY GO RG91 GO RG91 LOL JUST KIDDING… I'M SO HAPPY CUZ I'M GOING TO MIAMI ON MY APRIL EXEAT.. THAT'S THREE WEEKS AWAY!! (FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW I LIVE IN ARGENTINA, VERY VERY FAR AWAY FROM NORTH AMERICA lol) PLEASE REVIEW!! AND THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWERS, HOPE U ALL LIKE THIS CHAPPIEE!!

CYAA

RG91


End file.
